


【米flo】莫特计划03-06

by BeaudoinNeufchant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaudoinNeufchant/pseuds/BeaudoinNeufchant
Summary: mikele决定把florent带走。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 3





	【米flo】莫特计划03-06

**Author's Note:**

> 赛博朋克未来AU  
> 议员！mikele/slut（？）florent

其实mikele很久都不用这种老式安全套了，和润滑剂一体的粘膜式安全套能直接在涂抹之后形成，可以直接溶解在沐浴露里，连丢掉都省了——也只有这里还会提供这种老式的，还要套上去用的安全套。

“我以为你更喜欢直接射在里边”florent看起来比刚才精神一点，但是也并没有更多看见贵客的欣喜。

等他跪到mikele腿间的时候mikele才发现florent一直把另外一边小熊耳朵藏在他的长卷发里，他伸手去撩开florent的头发，而florent一瞬间抬起头来用受惊的小鹿一样的眼神看着他，似乎是没什么可辩解的，florent又低下头去乖顺的把他的阴茎含进嘴里吸允，用丰满的嘴唇包裹着那件物什。

“比起这个，你的耳朵是怎么回事”mikele撩开他的头发别到耳朵后边去，半块白色的胶布裹在耳唇上掩盖着小熊偷偷犯下的罪行，“我记得我和你说过不想你戴太多别人的东西”

Mikele无意让florent打上自己的印记影响他的生意，但是今天就有些不一样了。

“本来想给你惊喜的…唔…”florent含着mikele的阴茎有些说不清楚话，只好暂时从嘴里拿出去，唾液混合着体液在阴茎顶端和florent的嘴唇间拉了一条清晰可见的银丝，florent像是完全不知道自己有多色情一样一点一点的把胶布扯下来“但是有点发炎了，就只好先这么弄”

Mikele随手送给florent的银色尾戒被他改造之后正穿在他泛红的耳唇上，而且还随着florent侍奉mikele的频率在微微的摆动。

“…下次给你个纯银的，不容易过敏”

4

florent坐到mikele身上的时候还穿着内裤，一条蕾丝的女式内裤，因为被各种不知名的液体洇过了有不同程度的深色水渍，florent勾着内裤边把那块没用的布料脱下来，肉感十足的大腿夹着mikele的腰，他一边握着mikele的阴茎撸动一边往自己的后穴深入两根手指。

“对不起，先生，之前的先生走之前都不许我弄出来…”florent现在看起来有些心虚了，手指在抽送间带出了更多浊白的液体，顺着手指也大腿根滴滴答答把床弄湿了一片，florent试图插的更深一点，但是姿势的问题他并不能一下将自己身体里的精液都挖出来，而眼前还有一根阴茎正等着自己吞进去。

“那就这么直接来吧，我不介意了”mikele捏着florent圆润的臀瓣，如果有尾巴的话现在一定因为尾骨的刺激在抖个不停，他拍了两下florent的屁股，这个小坏熊看起来真的像是被打屁股了一样无辜可怜，可是实际上却在做着挺腰迎合的动作。

Florent就着他屁股里还没流干净的精液坐到了mikele的阴茎上，他像是完全记住了这根肉柱的形状一样知道在哪里停顿，在哪里缩紧一些，又在那里放松自己的括约肌让他能狠狠的操进来。

完全坐下去之后还不到一分钟，florent就能一边揉着自己饱满的胸肌一边在mikele的身上上上下下的操自己了。

而这是mikele对他无法忘记的原因之一，他一直惊讶于florent为什么能在自己的表现完全无辜纯情的情况下给人以想要吞吃入腹的色情感。

5

Mikele很快就知道为什么florent的胸看起来比平时更加大了，被不知道谁玩到红肿的乳尖在florent自己的指尖揉按拉扯，florent突然用手掌覆盖自己两边的乳头，上下的频率也慢了下来。

Mikele知道florent要做什么，所以他一下挺腰把整根阴茎都顶进去。

“呜……！”florent猝不及防的被顶出一声哭叫，乳白色的液体从指尖控制不住的溢出来，他连忙将手指送到嘴里去舔，接着又用暂时舔干净的手指去抹掉新流出来的，他自己被操出来的乳汁。

“好了好了，过来”mikele把florent的手拿开，示意他趴过来，florent便很乖的用手撑着两边把自己的乳尖送进mikele嘴里供他吸允，下身还不忘了进进出出的服侍那根阴茎。

看来这次他之前的人玩的还挺大，mikele咬着florent硬挺的乳尖将那些汁水都挤出来吸走。让男性产乳的玩法不算新奇，但是在这里拿到的药多半是劣质品，还有可能是实验室研制的半失败品，不适用于普通的家庭又不想偷偷捞一笔，贫民区之类的地方自然成了这种药的好去处，由于是有研发批号的又不好抓，比起在灰色区域摸索警察宁可上街逮一个没有身份芯片的“污点”

florent就是这样的人，没有身份芯片，不在中央电脑的收录之内却还要在这个城市里占用资源，被市民叫做“污点”也不奇怪。所幸mikele并不讨厌，或者说只是不讨厌florent。

6

两个安全套都被用掉之后mikele还是在florent身体里射了第三次才罢休，mikele拿着手机拨弄了两下，没有什么闲人在这种晚上找议员说事，而florent在给mikele擦洗身体。

“真的不打算试试前边吗？”mikele看了一眼florent还硬着的下身。

Florent明显被这句话刺激到了，或许是以为mikele不满他身体的反应，或许是因为真的不太满足，脸上本来因为性爱和温存泛起的笑一下就没了，连蜜糖色的眼睛也不盯着mikele看了。

“前边只是您的玩具，先生，我已经用后边体会到您带给我的快乐了”

Mikele从鼻子里发出一声嫌弃，florent如此墨守陈规才让他有些失望，他把florent的手拉过来，在他的手腕上贴了一个粘性的金属片，中间的微型芯片被灯光晃的一亮一亮的

“……这个是…您、您要给我身份芯片？”

Mikele这才被他惊讶的神情抚慰了，他神气的靠在软软的垫子上，任由florent把手抽走去看那个小东西。

“要不要和我走，flo？”


End file.
